


White Day Fanfare Sensation

by Mikazuki_Hikari



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Hikari/pseuds/Mikazuki_Hikari
Summary: Sebuah Balasan Hadiah Valentine Katoru dari Gran.
Relationships: Gran/Quatre | Feower (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	White Day Fanfare Sensation

**White Day Fanfare Sensation**

By: Mikazuki Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Cygames©

All Chara belong to Cygames

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Gran x Katoru

 **Warning** : Shonen Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Reality(AR)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

  


.

  


.

“A-anu, Katoru?” pemuda berambut coklat itu menghampiri Erune yang sedang duduk di padang rumput dan menatap nanar ke arah langit biru yang menatang di atasnya.

Langit sedang sangat cerah kala itu. Angin yang berhembus membuat kedua telinga sang Erune melambai lembut seirama dengan arah datang sang angin. Tampak di mulutnya sang Erune tengah mengunyah batang rumput manis hingga ia tidak mendengar panggilan dari si anak manusia.

“Katoru!” Gran menepuk punggung sang Erune, membuat kedua telinga itu berjengit dan kini menegang pertanda ia sedang terkejut. Batang rumput yang sedari tadi ia kunyah terlepas dari mulutnya karena mulutnya yang terbuka saat ia terkejut tadi.

“Uwaa!! hampir saja aku tersedak.” napas sang Erune tidak beraturan akibat kejutan dari Gran.

“Maaf membuatmu terkejut hehehe.” Gran menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya sambil terkekeh. Mata sang Erune kini menatap Gran dengan penuh tanya.

“Ada apa kapten kesini sampai-sampai mengejutkanku seperti tadi?” Jari Katoru memilin rumput terdekat dengan tangannya yang kini ia gunakan menjadi tumpuan tangannya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari orang yang menurutnya repot-repot datang kesini di cuaca sebagus ini. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang menarik, setidaknya yang positif dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

“Anu, kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa kan?” Gran balik bertanya pada Katoru.

“Tanggal empat belas bulan tiga.” Sang Erune memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu perihal tanggal yang ia sebutkan barusan. Kini matanya menjadi sedikit terbelalak karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah White Day.

Ya, White Day. Sebuah hari dimana biasanya seseorang memberi balasan entah itu berupa cokelat atau pun bisa apa saja sebagai timbal balik atas apa yang ia terima saat hari Kasih Sayang. Jadi ia datang menghampiriku karena hari ini hari White Day? batin Katoru.

“Ada apa kah, kapten?” tanya Katoru untuk memecah keheningan yang menjadi sedikit canggung di antara mereka.

“Kalau kau berkenan, mau tidak aku ajak ke karnaval hari ini?” Gran sekali lagi menggaruk pipinya. Nada bicaranya agak sedikit gemetar karena ia takut snag Erune menolak ajakannya.

“Karnaval? Aku? Bersamamu?” tanya Katoru. Telinganya bergerak-gerak karena penasaran.

Gran mengangguk memberikan afirmasi pada pertanyaan Katoru.

“Berdua saja?” tanya Katoru lagi. Kedua tangannya ia remat kuat-kuat. Kedua telinganya kini berdiri tegak menatang ke langit. 

Pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh Gran dengan sekali lagi mengangguk, tapi kali ini diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman manis tertoreh di wajahnya.

Butuh sedetik lebih lama bagi Katoru untuk menyadari arti dari ajakan Gran. Saat sang Erune sudah menyadari dari ajakan itu, wajahnya bersemu merah dan menjadi sangat salah tingkah karenanya. Semburat kemerahan yang sama pun muncul di wajah Gran saat ia melihat reaksi di wajah Katoru. Air wajahnya pun ikut berubah.

“T-tidak mau ya?” Gran sedikit memajukan mulutnya. Gran takut Katoru menolak ajakannya karena ia tahu Juutenshu yang satu ini susah sekali untuk menerima ajakan untuk berada di antara keramaian.

“B-boleh kalau tidak keberatan denganku.” Katoru memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dari Gran. telinganya yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak kini berubah menjadi kuyu karena malu. Ingin rasanya ia menggunakan telinganya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi menurutnya itu sangat lah berlebihan dan Gran pasti akan menjadi semakin senang untuk menggodanya, begitu pikirnya.

“Uwaaa! aku senang sekali mendengarnya.” Gran tanpa segan memeluk tubuh Katoru dan mengelus pipi Katoru dengan miliknya.

“Apa-apaan sih!” Katoru yang terkejut dengan reaksi Gran mendorong sedikit tubuh Gran agar Gran tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tentu saja Gran tidak mengindahkannya dan memeluk sang Erune lebih erat. Bahkan kini si pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengelus telinga Katoru yang tentu saja membuat Katoru semakin risih.

“Tapi aku harus bilang ke kakak terlebih dahulu ya?” Katoru memastikan agar Esser kakaknya memperbolehkan dia untuk pergi bersama Gran.

“Yosh! Ayo tunggu apa lagi!” Gran yang sudah terlalu bersemangat tidak lagi begitu memedulikan pernyataan Katoru, walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengar permintaan sang Erune. Gran dengan sangat bersemangat menarik tangan Katoru dan membawanya berlari bersamanya kembali menuju Grandcypher. 

Katoru sontak terkejut dan beberapa selang setelahnya ia menghela napas panjang. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Katoru sebenarnya sangat senang karena ia akan pergi berduaan saja dengan Gran yang sangat ia sukai. Jantungnya sedari tadi sudah berdegup dengan kencang namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak mau Gran sampai mengetahui kalau jantungnya sudah berdebar sekencang ini karenanya.

Ya, Katoru sudah lama menyukai Gran. Ia pertama kali menyadari perasaannya itu saat Gran menyanggupi permintaannya untuk bertarung dengannya dan pada akhirnya menang. Menurut Katoru, Gran adalah seorang yang luar biasa yang bahkan ia bisa percayakan belati pusaka miliknya. Dan juga, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang sebaya dengannya yang bisa ia hormati selain dari Esser saudarinya dan orang yang tidak semenyebalkan Siete atau Shisu. Namun ada saat dimana jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat melihat Gran tersenyum dan Katoru tidak membenci hal itu.

“Umm, Kakak!” Katoru memanggil Esser yang nampak baru saja selesai melakukan sesuatu. Katoru menghampiri saudarinya dengan raut wajah harap-harap cemas. Ia takut kalau Esser tidak mengizinkannya pergi bersama Gran.

“Esser-san, boleh kan aku mengajak Katoru ke Karnaval hari ini?” Tanpa berpikir panjang Gran langsung mengambil alih kemudi dan bertanya kepada Esser pada posisi Katoru.

“Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?” Dengan tatapan datar khasnya, Esser memberikan izin pada Gran untuk membawa adiknya pergi hari ini ke Karnaval.

“Tuh kan! ayo kita bergegas berganti pakaian.” tukas Gran yang menjadi sangat bersemangat.

“G-ganti pakaian? Maksudmu apa?” Gran lagi-lagi tidak memedulikan ucapan Katoru dan menggeret Katoru ke kamarnya.

“O-oii! memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini?” tanya Katoru merujuk pada pakaian Juutenshu miliknya. Tentu akan menjadi sangat mencolok jika ia pergi ke antara keramaian memakai pakaian zirah Juutenshu miliknya, jadi Gran meminjamkan bajunya untuk Katoru agar Katoru tidak terlihat mencolok.

Gran meminjamkan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan sebuah Jaket putih dengan bagian dalam berwarna biru pada Katoru. Tak lupa celana pendek cokelat muda dengan banyak kantung di setiap sisinya. Untuk sepatu, Gran memberikan Katoru sepatu kanvas berwarna navy pada Katoru.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” Tanya Katoru pada Gran setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona agar tidak dilihat oleh Gran. Ia tidak terbiasa memakai baju santai seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat canggung kalau berpergian dengan pakaian seperti ini. 

Namun hal itu mungkin tidak berpengaruh untuk Gran yang menganggap Katoru sangat menggemaskan menggunakan pakaian non formal seperti ini.

.

  


.

  


.

  
Sesampainya di Karnaval, Gran mengajak Katoru membeli banyak sekali makanan. Gran sangat senang melihat Katoru yang diluar dugaannya menjadi sangat antusias, terutama saat sang Erune terkesima melihat sebuah permen kapas berwarna merah jambu.

“Gran! apa ini?” tanya Katoru yang menjadi sangat bersemangat dan tanpa ia sadari, ia baru saja memanggil Gran dengan namanya dan bukan panggilan hormat yang biasa selalu ia gunakan sebagai pengganti nama. 

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Katoru menyadari panggilannya terhadap Gran barusan. Hal tersebut sontak membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. 

“Gran juga tidak apa-apa. Kau mau itu?” Gran terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Katoru saat ia malu memanggilnya dengan namanya.

Gran membelikan permen kapas yang dilihat Katoru barusan untuknya. Katoru terlihat sangat senang saat menerima permen kapas besar itu. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat hal seperti ini Bentuknya besar dan nampak ringan seperti awan berwarna merah jambu, begitu menurutnya.

Gran terkejut dan tersenyum manis saat melihat ekspresi Katoru memakan permen kapas itu, terlebih ekspresi Katoru saat permen itu lumer di mulutnya.

Gran kemudian mengajak Katoru pergi ke wahana lainnya seperti Jet coaster dan komidi putar. Mereka juga membeli banyak sekali makanan seperti halnya Hotdog dan susu kocok. Gran senang Katoru menikmati hadiah White Day darinya untuk Katoru. Tak lupa mereka mengambil banyak sekali foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan mereka untuk hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang mereka, Gran mengajak Katoru untuk naik Komidi Putar. Katoru dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar saat mereka memasuki salah satu armada Komidi Putar yang akan membawa mereka naik.

Di dalam Komidi Putar, Gran memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Katoru. Katoru yang nampak sangat senang menatap ke pemandangan di hadapannya saat armada yang mereka naiki mencapai puncak tertinggi dari Komidi Putar itu. 

”Gran lihat! Kita berada di atas langit!”

Gran yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada Katoru menarik wajah Katoru dan mencium bibir Katoru dan sukses membuat sang Erune berjengit karenanya. 

“A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!” Katoru terkejut. Bibirnya masih terasa panas karena bersentuhan dengan milik Gran barusan.

“Tidak adil rasanya kalau hanya kamu yang bersemangat bukan?” Gran tersenyum pada Katoru yang kini menjadi sangat malu-malu.

“B-bukannya aku menyukainya ya! T-tapi, bisakah kau melakukannya se-” ucapan Katoru terhenti. Katoru tentu saja tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Barusan baginya adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia menjadi sangat gugup terutama karena Gran adalah yang pertama baginya.

“Se?” Gran berusaha mendapatkan afirmasi dari Katoru dengan berusaha menanyakan kelanjutan dari pertanyaan Katoru tadi.

“S-sekali lagi….” Katoru menundukkan wajah meronanya. Gran yang senang dengan persetujuan dari Katoru langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu mendekat pada tubuhnya dan mencium bibir anak itu, jauh lebih dalam dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Katoru yang menjadi sedikit gemetar memeluk tubuh Gran setelahnya dan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Gran. Aroma tubuh Gran membuat dada Katoru menjadi semakin sesak. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan perasaan sukanya atau gugupnya yang ia rasakan pada saat yang bersamaan. Gran membelai rambut dan telinga sang Erune yang ia lihat menjadi sangat emosional karena dua ciuman mereka barusan. Rasanya debaran dada mereka menjadi seirama. Katoru bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan, yang mana debaran miliknya dan yang mana debaran dada milik Gran. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Katoru sangat senang sekali bisa seintim itu dengan orang yang ia sukai. Mereka tetap berada pada posisi tersebut sampai Komidi Putar itu menghantar mereka kembali ke bawah.

Langit berubah menjadi senja. Semburat jingga mulai pecah di arah barat. Gran dan Katoru yang merasa sangat puas hari itu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Benar-benar satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Katoru menggenggam erat tangan Gran saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat mereka hampir tiba di pintu keluar, langkah Gran terhenti. Katoru bingung mengapa Gran tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan langkahnya.

“White day tidak akan lengkap rasanya kalau tidak dengan cokelat bukan? M-maka dari itu aku ingin memberikanmu ini.” Gran mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna biru dari dalam tas pinggang yang seharian ia kenakan. Ia memberikan kotak itu kepada Katoru.

Katoru yang merasa senang sekali lagi, membuka kotak itu dan menjumpai banyak cokelat putih dengan berbagai macam bentuk di dalamnya. Ada yang berbentuk seperti hati, kelinci, bintang dan bulan di dalamnya.

“Kau yang membuat ini sendiri?” tanya Katoru. Ia bingung ingin mencoba yang mana terlebih dahulu.

“Mungkin rasanya tidak akan seenak buatan Lyria jadi yaa…” Gran menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“A-aku bingung mau makan yang mana dulu, semuanya nampak kelihatan enak.” Jari Katoru nampak kebingungan dan tidak dapat memilih yang mana di antara cokelat-cokelat tersebut yang harus ia makan terlebih dahulu.

Gran mengambil satu cokelat putih yang berbentuk hati dan menyematkannya pada sela bibirnya. Tangannya menggapai kepala Katoru dan menuntun wajah anak itu mendekat pada wajahnya. Lidah Gran ia gunakan untuk mendorong cokelat itu ke dalam mulut Katoru sampai ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam.

Gran tidak membiarkan Katoru mengunyah cokelat di dalam mulutnya menggunakan giginya. Ia membiarkan sampai cokelat itu meleleh di dalam mulut mereka yang terhubung satu sama lain. Tangan Gran mencengkram tangan Katoru alih-alih mencegah Katoru mendorong tubuhnya. Katoru menjadi bagaikan ia sedang mabuk karena rasa manis dari ciuman mereka. Matanya terpejam seiring cokelat itu meleleh di mulut mereka. Lidah mereka, mereka pakai untuk saling berebut cokelat. 

Saat cokelat itu perlahan lumer dan menghilang, mereka dapat merasakan lidah mereka yang saling bertautan dan berpagutan satu sama lain. Gran mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Katoru seolah ia ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa cokelat tadi dari mulut Katoru. Katoru tidak dapat lagi membedakan rasa manis yang ditimbulkan oleh saliva Gran atau rasa manis yang ditimbulkan oleh cokelat. Saliva tipis menetes dari pinggir mulut Katoru saat Gran mencoba menyesap lidahnya sekali lagi. Saat mereka merasa oksigen di antara mereka mulai menipis mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka meniadakan lagi jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka. Benang saliva tipis terurai saat bibir mereka terlepas satu antara yang lainnya. Ciuman yang dalam, panjang juga emosional. Dan manis.

Gran tersenyum ke arah Katoru yang masih tersengal akibat ciuman mereka.

“Selamat hari White Day Katoru, aku mencintaimu.” ucap Gran. Dari dalam tasnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah buket mawar merah dan ia berikan pada Katoru.

“A-ku juga menyukaimu.” pipi Katoru kembali bersemu merah saat menerima buket bunga itu dari Gran.

“Mulai sekarang jaga aku baik-baik ya.” Tambah Katoru. Gran tertawa mendengar ucapan Katoru yang menurutnya terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran.

“Jangan tertawa! Aku serius!” Katoru cemberut dengan wajahnya yang semakin panas dan merah.

Benar-benar sebuah hari yang panjang dan menyenangkan bagi mereka. Bagi Katoru, hari itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Hari dimana orang yang ia sukai mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

Dan perasaannya pada Gran itu, kini telah bersambut.

~ _FIN_ ~


End file.
